Chapter15. The Masterball
by Jolteon998
Summary: A breif back story of the people of pokemopolis and The story of the great destroyer


  
The Masterball  
  
Late one night the freedom fighters decide to talk around an open fire. " And the   
Doctor say's no I want the other orange" Sonic concluded. The group laughed. "Good one   
Sonic" Jolteon commented. "thanks" Sonic said. "Anyone else?" Sally asked. After a short   
pause Tails spoke up "Jolteon, what is in that ball that you carry around with you all the   
time?". "I don't think you wanna hear" Jolteon calmly replied. "Aww come on Jolteon" Sonic  
said. "Yeah come on Jolteon" the rest of the group said. "Alright! Alright!" Jolteon said   
aggrivated. "It isn't a very happy story though".  
  
Jolteon started "Well the story was written on a book so when our computer data   
cores were half destroyed we managed to keep the story ok. Now, it starts off about two   
centuries ago on Pokémopolis. We were much more technologically advanced back then. Our   
king was a specie called Mew his name was John Mc Ferriwith. Our Queen was Angella Mc   
Ferriwith of the same specie. After two years of marriage and becoming ruler John and   
Angella had a son. Our scientists were unable to figure out what he was.". "What do you   
mean?" Rotor asked. "Sorry, I mean our scientists couldn't figure out what type of Pokémon  
he was. Our king didn't allow further study of his son. He called him Mewtwo and stated that  
his specie would be named Mewtwo. He was the perfect son. He never disobeyed his parents, he  
paid attention in class he was an excellent fighter".  
  
"Yeah, yeah we all know what happens he becomes a raving psycho and goes nuts"  
Sonic commented. "SHUTUP SONIC!!" The rest of the group told Sonic. "continue Jolteon"   
Sally said. "Thanks" Jolteon said nicely.  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! He was perfect until it came for his ability test.   
This is where the Council of Elements finds out what type of pokemon it is. Such as water,   
rock and so forth I came before the council and was officially conditioned as an electric   
Pokémon. Anyway, the test for Mewtwo for Psychic ability was what we believe was the end of  
our former technological and peaceful time. King John went through it and had trouble in   
it and he was the strongest Pokémon in the universe. Mewtwo went through it without any   
effort. The biggest mistake of our time was when they called him the strongest Pokémon in   
the universe. After that he became disobedient, quick tempered and Evil. A month after he   
passed the Psychic test came Pokémopolis's darkest time. Mewtwo who was now twenty-three.   
Destroyed four of the twelve Elemental Masters of the council , the masters of ice flight   
ground and ghost. Most Pokémon raged war on Mewtwo except a few who followed him called   
Mewtwoists. The Pokémon who decided to attack him were destroyed with ease." Jolteon said   
as he stoped to have a drink.  
  
"Out of Five trillion Pokémon in a month it was down to two trillion. Mewtwo   
eventually married Juliana, an alakazam, also a psychic pokémon. After a week she sent an   
attack on the masters of water fire and electricity, my ancestors. The master of water   
Flanisha a vaporeon, Tribeleron a flareon and Rodesheron a Jolteon. The three master managed  
to fend off Julliana's army and killed Juliana. When Mewtwo heard of this he was filled   
with rage. After killing the master of rock Cobelleron he created a virus that only   
effected the evolution pokemon. In other words the Jolteon the flareon the Vaporeon and   
their children the Eevee."  
  
"When word of the virus came any non-infected evolution Pokemon were sealed in a   
biologically protected dome. We knew eventually Mewtwo would find out about it, so we   
started to think of was of preserving the children. My Mother was an Advanced Temporal   
engineer and my father was an Advanced Mechanical engineer. Unfortunatly the computer data  
that was destroyed was mostly personel files and records of our people. They had me and put  
all their effort in creating the preservation module that would keep me protected from the   
virus and keep me preserved till the virus was eradicated."   
  
They placed me in it and sealed it and drilled it thirty feet into the ground. As   
soon as they collapsed the hole, Mewtwo found the dome. He caused a massive explosion which  
caused about twenty-nine feet of the ground to be blown away. Mewtwo then searched the   
rubble for any survivors and destroyed them. Nobody knows how he didn't see the module with  
me inside."   
  
After this John and Angela finally attacked Mewtwo they knew what they had to do.   
They performed an attack called explosion. Normally this attack is massive but does little  
damage to the attacker. John and Angela knew that the attack would do no damage to Mewtwo  
so they placed all of their energy into the attack. All that was left was a massive crater  
about three hundred feet wide and one hundred feet deep and an unconscience Mewtwo. A few  
minutes after Jerad, John's closest friend, the head warden and a pidgeot -a bird pokemon-  
came to see what happened. When he saw Mewtwo he quickly threw a masterball at Mewtwo  
finally sealing him in hopefully permanent prison. In the aftermath all Evolution pokemon  
and Mew were extinct."  
  
"Wow!" Bunnie said. "Twenty years ago they were holding a memorial for all the   
evolution pokemon in the dome Mewtwo killed. Our newest kind found a glow in a bunch of   
rubble. This king was a charizard -a fire pokemon- his name was Bryan Thodaran. He moved   
the rubble to discover the module with me inside perfectly preserved and left as the day I   
was placed in it. He noticed that there was an eevee inside. He ordered all of the royal   
scientists to discover how to kill the virus.  
  
Two years later the virus was cured. He finaly opened the Module and adopted me and  
after the scientists discovered that I had cells from two Jolteons in me, King Bryan called  
me Jolteon. He decided not to force me to mate with as many females as I could in hopes of  
replenishing the evolution pokemon race. He decided to do it naturally and let me lead a   
normal life."   
  
"When I turned Eighteen I was promoted to captain the battlecruiser Omega.". " The   
ship you crash-landed in" Sally asked. "Yeah" Jolteon replied. "Our first mission was to   
bring Mewtwo's masterball to the Alpha moon where he would be cast into a black hole, which  
his masterball is incased in ten feet of diamond permenently sealing him in his prison.   
But then a black hole came and I think you know the rest of the story. So now I have to   
protect this ball in hopes that it will be never opened releasing him" Jolteon concluded.   
"Whoa! Your really the last of your kind?" Tails asked. "Yeah, Tails I am". "Great now we  
have to protect your butt from being destroyed since your the last of your kind and I was  
so looking forward to beating the snot out of you!" Sonic complained. "Sonic!!!" Hershey   
yelled angrily. The rest of the group laughed.   
  
Whoa! What a rough life Jolteon's been thourgh. Hey he's the last of his kind yes but maybe  
someday Hershey will change that.   
  



End file.
